Forgetful
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: Roy can be forgetful and Ed knows it. Please feel free to review.


**Forgetful**

**RoyxEd**

"I shouldn't have to sign all this papers, I'm a colonel! Roy yelled and cursed as he signed the papers that

were do yesterday. "I told you to write yourself a reminder." Ed chimed from his resting place on the

couch. "I don't need a reminder Full metal, I need a secretary!" "Forgetful old bastard." Roy ignored the

comment and stormed his way over to the door papers in hand. Roy jerked the door open, thrust the

papers in Riza's face. "HERE." Slammed the door and stormed back to his desk. Ed sat up on the couch

and stretched his arms above his head. "You should me nicer, it's not her fault you forgot." Roy

continued to ignore him. "I'm going to get some lunch, are you coming?" Roy was already busy signing papers that were due today.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ed walked into the lunchroom and grabbed a tray. Havoc came up next to him and ducked down. "What

the hell are-" Ed was pulled down roughly next to Havoc. "Shh, Armstrong's been looking for me." Ed

rolled his eyes and went to stand back up but havoc shoved him down again. "Do you know where

Mustang is?" "Yeah, why?" "Cause Armstrong wants to see him about a meeting he missed, and he

thinks I know where he is." _'Forgetful bastard.' _Ed got a evil grin on his face. Ed stood up and marched

over to Armstrong. "Edward Elric! Have you seen colonel Mustang?" "As a matter of fact I have, the

jerk's in his office." "Thank you Edward." Ed walked back over to this Havoc and his tray of food. "He's

gone." Havoc looked over the counter he was hiding behind and looked around the room. Havoc then

spotted a pretty girl and went to sit next to her.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Edward Elric!" Roy called from across the lunch room. Ed looked his way but made no effort to move.

"In my office!" Ed grabbed the apple off his tray and left the lunch room after Roy.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Why did you tell him where I was! If I wanted the Major to know where I was, I would have told him

myself!" Ed took a bite of his apple, paying no attention to Roy. Roy angrily reached over and grabbed

the apple from Ed. "I was eating that you bastard and it's your own fault the major was looking for you if

you weren't so damn forgetful you would have remembered that meeting! Ed yelled. Roy stood and

walked around the desk and grabbed Ed by the front of his coat, lifting him out of his seat. "I am NOT

forgetful." Roy said through clenched teeth. "Oh yeah. What day is it then?" Ed looked at him defiantly.

Roy didn't know, he knew this morning when he got up but that was hours ago. Ed leaned close to Roy's

ear and whispered. "Forgetful old man." With that Roy pushed Ed onto the couch and climbed on top of

him. "If I'm so forgetful, then I guess I should have forgotten the last time we did it at work or the first

time, because I haven't. I could never forget those times or any time with you." Roy took his coat and

gloves off, throwing them carelessly onto the floor. Ed put his hands on Roy's waist and pulled him down

more. Roy bent down and started nipping at his pulse point. Ed gasped as he spoke. "You are still

forgetful." Roy smiled, he liked a challenge. Roy started undoing the buttons on Ed's uniform. "You

forgot my birthday last year." "I hadn't forgotten, I was busy." Roy was still concentrated on undoing the

buttons of the uniform. "Too busy for that huh?" Ed push Roy's chest and sat upright. "You forget stuff

all the time." Ed smiled at the expression Roy gave him, he had ruined his fun. Roy forced him back

down again and pulled his shirt over his head. Ed hated to see the scars on his lovers chest, Ed suddenly

felt bad for pushing him so far. Ed was about to apologise when they heard voices coming from the hall.

Ed jerked his head in Roy's direction. "Did you lock the door?" Roy's eyes widened. Ed looked at him and

mumbled forgetful bastard just as the door opened.


End file.
